megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cendrillon
Cendrillon is a Persona in Persona 5 Royal. Appearances *''Persona 5 Royal: Faith Arcana History Cendrillon is the French adaptation of the classic folk tale '' . was one of many authors to adapt the story, which began as a Greek folk tale. His novel became the most famous version, as it was the first to introduce the iconic "glass" slippers, as well as featuring the pumpkin carriage and a fairy-godmother. Perrault's adaptation lead to several operas such as , scripted by and . The tale of Cendrillon follows a kind, beautiful young woman who is forced to be a maid for her wicked stepmother and two equally vain stepsisters. A ball is held by the kingdom's prince to find a bride and her stepfamily sabotage her chances to attend the ball. Her fairy godmother then appears and grants her a beautiful dress, allowing her to go, but warns that her spell lasts until midnight. At the ball, she attracts the prince, but is forced to leave just before midnight as the spell begins wearing off. She leaves behind one of her glass slippers in her haste and quietly returns home before her stepfamily can find out she left. Having found the slipper, the prince travels the kingdom to find her. He has every maiden he visits try on the slipper, but none are a perfect fit. Arriving at Cendrillon's house, the slipper fails to fit on the stepsisters but it fits perfectly on Cendrillon. After producing the other slipper as proof, Cendrillon marries the prince and lives happily ever after. Cendrillon is not her name, but a nickname from her stepfamily as she was often covered in ash (cendre) when sleeping next to a fireplace to keep warm. Profile ''Persona 5 Royal'' Cendrillon is the initial Persona of Kasumi Yoshizawa. It specializes in Bless and Physical skills. Later on, after the truth of Kasumi was revealed and this Kasumi being exposed as a cognitive overlay on top of Sumire Yoshizawa, Cendrillon was forcibly removed and driven berserk by Takuto Maruki as a warning against the party for accepting the pain of reality. As it constantly absorbs the Biyarky Takuto summons, the protagonist and Goro Akechi were no match against it, only for Ryuji Sakamoto to block the finishing blow from it and the Phantom Thieves who were snapped out of Takuto's spell helped the duo in defeating it. The old Cendrillon was destroyed and during the next infiltration to Maruki's Palace, the soul of the real Kasumi Yoshizawa becomes Cendrillon herself and fights in place of the old one. Cendrillon would become the Persona of Sumire Yoshizawa while retaining the same stats as before. Stats ''Persona 5 Royal'' Gallery Trivia * Cendrillon is the second Persona formed from a dead acquaintance of its user. The first one is Yamaoka, which is formed from Kei Nanjo's butler. * Cendrillon is also the only initial Persona of the Phantom Thieves that is neither a criminal nor a fictitious villain. * Cendrillon's entire body is made out of glass, which symbolizes Sumire's non-existent, artificially empowered self-ego. Category:Persona 5 Royal Personas Category:Modern Fiction Category:Faith Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Bosses Category:Persona 5 Allies